


The Great Matchmaker Harry Potter

by Swankyo0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: It's Harry's seventh year, and Harry Potter has fallen in love with a wonderful boy- his good friend Seamus. But not everyone is happy and in love like Harry. That's ok, he's Harry Potter, he can fix that. One shot for now, but can include more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Author's Note:** Written for kermit_thefrog who asked for "tasteful Ron/Viktor". I know that Viktor has an accent that consists of more than just replacing every 'w' with a 'v', but I don't know how to write it. And I don't have the book to look it up, so you get what I know, 'w's turned to 'v's... Sorry  
 **Diclaimer:** The boys are not mine, they belong to JkR. I make no money off of this, and I promise that once I am done playing I will return them relatively unharmed...

~*~

Ron Weasley sat forlornly on the topmost bench of the Gryffindor bleachers as two dark figures blurred before his eyes. He was sulking. It was his seventh and final year at Hogworts and Ron was once again being subjected to the bane of his existence; Viktor Krum.

Krum had returned to Hogworts not more than two days ago, and was currently showing Harry a few tricks of the Seeking trade. Gryffindor would be heading off with Ravenclaw in a few short days, and Gryffindor really needed the win to secure the Cup. Krum had owled Dumbledore and requested to stay at the school for the week of the match. The headmaster had twinkled his fool head off when he had told Harry and Ron about his impending visit. Ron had smiled and nodded his head at the batty old man, but inside he was screaming.

Ron really did not want to ever see Viktor Krum again.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Viktor. He was absolutely brilliant at Quidditch, and, as Ron had found out the night before, not all that bad at wizard’s chess, either. Ron could listen to him talk about his professional Quidditch career and his home in Bulgaria for hours. The fact that he had cared for Hermione enough for her to become his hostage during the Triwizard Tournament only added to the proof that he was caring man. And even Ron had not failed to notice his muscular, toned build and charming accent.

No, it wasn’t that Ron didn’t like Viktor at all. 

Ron sighed and stood, wrapping his robe more tightly around himself. As he made his way sullenly down the bleachers and back to his dorm all he could think was that, as usual, Ron would give anything to be Harry right now; playing Quidditch, a bit star struck, but still able to focus more on the snitch than Viktor Krum’s bum.

~*~

Viktor pulled his broom to a full stop over the pitch as he watched Ron making his way towards the castle. He didn’t even noticed Harry settling next to him and leaning over to see what he was staring at.

“You like Ron?” Viktor pulled his head around so fast that he almost knocked heads with the younger boy, and he had to grip his broom painfully tight to keep his balance.

“Vot?” He asked, his voice still slightly shaken.

“You like Ron?” Harry asked again, his voice completely nonchalant. “I wouldn’t blame you. If he wasn’t like a brother to me, I’d go for him in a heart beat.”

“Harry, you are gay?” Viktor asked, his voice belying the awe he was trying not to show on his face.

“I wouldn’t say I was gay, really.” Harry paused and his face scrunched up in a thoughtful expression. “After so many years of being outcast in one way or another I stopped looking at gender and started looking at people. When you’re automatically separated from people because of something you can’t control,” he explained, motioning towards the fading scar on his for head. “You start being happy that you can get close to anyone at all. But I guess you would understand that.” Harry cocked his head to the side, indicating that they should land before beginning his descent, Viktor trailing behind. “Being a famous Quidditch star and all, it must be hard for you to meet people, too.”

“True, there is not much time for meeting people,” Viktor agreed.

“Well, if you do like Ron, I say you should go for it. I mean, really what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Does Ron like men?” Viktor had not told anyone except Hermione about his feelings for Ron. Had it not already been decided that Ron was to be used as Harry’s captive during the second task, Viktor was sure that Ron would have been his. Hermione was very intelligent, and Viktor thought she was very pretty, for a girl, but she wasn’t Ron. 

“Well, it might seem funny, being as he’s my best friend and all, but I don’t really know.” Harry grabbed his broom out of the air and stood waiting for Viktor before setting off towards the castle. “He’s dated a few girls before, but that never seemed to work out for him. He hasn’t dated anyone since this past summer. Every time Hermione suggests someone to him, he just brushes her off. Ginny pointed out to me that he’s acting a lot like I did before I told my friends I was dating Seamus…”

Viktor followed Harry back towards the school, pretending to listen as Harry rambled on about his boyfriend, lost in his own thoughts.

~*~

Finally, the day that Ron had been both dreading and wishing for had arrived. It was the day of Gryffindor’s final match, and Viktor would be leaving after the feast that night. Ron had tried avoiding the Quidditch star to ease his discomfort at having him around, but to no avail. It seemed to Ron that Viktor had been seeking him out for the past three days. Every time he left the common room he would run into Viktor. At dinner he sat at the Gryffindor table, refusing Dumbledore’s offer to sit at the head table. He had put in an appearance at their final practice, sitting on the bleachers with Ron and observing without a word. He had even spent most of the night before hanging out with in the Gryffindor common room playing wizard’s chess and talking Quidditch.

Currently, Ron was pacing in front of his bed, debating whether or not to actually attend the long awaited match. He didn’t want to miss the match, but he didn’t want to risk having to sit next to Viktor the whole time either. Quidditch was exciting enough without having to share a bench with Viktor. Ron was almost certain he wouldn’t be able to keep his sanity if he was subjected to that torture.

Lost in his mental argument, Ron didn’t hear someone knocking on the door, nor did he hear when the door opened and a rather large, very Bulgarian, young man entered.

“Ron,” The heavily accented voice cut through the several voices in Ron’s head clambering for his attention, one which sounded suspiciously like Hermione telling him he had better get to the match. Whipping his head around too fast, Ron quickly lost his balance and found himself in the strong arms of Viktor Krum.

“Uh,” Looking up into the dark eyes that were merely inches from his own, Ron completely forgot what he was about to say. Viktor quickly helped Ron to his feet and took a step back, self-consciously crossing his well toned arms across his chest.

“You vere not at the match.” He said in explanation, shifting his eyes to the floor. “Harry asked me to come find you.”

“Oh, uh, I’m not feeling too well,” Ron stammered, his face turning a lovely shade of pink. “But, uh, you go ahead. Give my apologies to Harry, and all.”

“Vot vere you figuring?” 

“Vot, I mean what?” Ron felt his face turn an impossibly deeper shade of red and he thought the he must look like a great freckled lobster by this point.

“You vere figuring something before. Vot vas it?”

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing really.” Ron turned and made his way towards his bed to put more distance between Viktor and himself, but stopped in his tracks as his over active imagination assaulted him with images of himself and Viktor, entangled in those very sheets, and very, very naked.

Ron turned his back on the unwanted, if not all together unpleasant images before him. Viktor was still standing near the door, his eyes dark and thoughtful. They stood in silence for a few seconds, Ron staring at Viktor, Viktor staring into space. Suddenly, Viktor quickly turned to look at Ron, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Is it about Hermione?” More images flashed in front of Ron’s eyes. Images that only last year Ron would have welcomed, but now sent his stomach into a rather painful knot.

“No! No, Viktor, it’s not about ‘Mione.” Ron sighed and sat down on his bed. Talking to Viktor was becoming an increasingly exhausting task. “Really, I’m fine. I’m just not up for the match today. Headache and the loud crowds don’t mix, you know. You go ahead.”

Viktor’s shoulders seemed to sag a bit as he slowly turned and reached for the doorknob.

“Oh, and Viktor,” Ron took a deep breath and steadied himself. “It was good seeing you again. Have a nice trip home.”

Something seemed to snap in Viktor, and he turned back around to face Ron, his chin held high, shoulders squared, and a determined light in his eyes.

“Ve vill not talk after this, yes?”

“Vot—I mean what?”

“This is the last time ve vill talk, very likely, yes? I vill leave, and you vill graduate, and ve vill not talk again.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess…” Ron had been imagining his last encounter with Viktor for days, since Dumbledore announced his visit. He had envisioned everything from a friendly hand shake to a mind-blowing shag. What he never expected was the tight, painful feeling in his chest that hearing Viktor put it into words would cause.

“Than I have nothing left to loose.” Viktor took a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet Ron’s confused ones before continuing. “I like you Ron.”

When no further explanation seemed forthcoming, Ron stuttered out, “Well, I, uh, I like you, too, Viktor. You’re a great guy—”

“No, you don’t understand. I like you, like everyone thought I liked Hermione during the Tournament.” Viktor took a step in Ron’s direction before continuing. “I like everything about you. You are smart and good and kind,” another step. “I could talk to you for ever and not get bored. I could look at you forever and never get bored.” Viktor took one final step and closed the gap between the two boys. “Every time I see you I vant to run my hands through your hair and touch your beautiful skin, and see if you have those vonderful freckles everyvhere.” Ron suddenly snapped his mouth shut with an audible click, which had begun to gape open at Viktor’s surprising confession. He felt his face flush with heat, and wondered where the blood was coming from since he was certain that it had all pooled in his groin. “And vhether you blush everyvhere.”

Ron stared at the amazing man before him, too shocked to respond in anyway, as Viktor slowly closed the last few inches between them and gently pressed their lips together. Before Ron’s mind could catch up to the situation, and stop screaming “He’s kissing me! Viktor Krum is kissing me!” Viktor pulled away. He dropped his eyes to the floor, and Ron thought he could just see a bit of color brushing across his cheeks.

“I am sorry. I do not know what—” Ron suddenly grabbed the front of Viktor’s robes and pressed his lips forcefully against the dark boy’s. Ron had no idea what was going on, or how he had managed to find himself kissing the man of his dreams, but he knew he was not going to let Viktor apologize for kissing him.

Unlike Ron, Viktor overcame his shock at Ron’s sudden assertiveness quickly. Before either boy knew it, Ron had pulled Viktor onto the bed next to him and they were kissing passionately. When they finally broke apart for much needed air, Ron trailed one finger across Viktor’s strong cheekbone and across his jaw. “I like you too, Viktor,” He said, before pulling him close to return to the kiss.

~*~

Harry Potter pulled himself away from the large group of players and fans all wishing to congratulate him on a match well one. He made his way over to Hermione, who was waiting beside the broom closet for him as always.

“Where’s Ron,” he asked, placing a chaste kiss on Hermione’s cheek.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since breakfast.” She sounded slightly miffed at this, as if even not knowing the location of their missing third party was an insult to her intelligence.

Looking around at the crowded stadium, and noticing the suspicious absence of one Viktor Krum, Harry smiled. “Oh, I’m sure he’s fine,” he said mischievously before turning his attention back to Hermione.

“What do you know?” she asked as Harry grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the Gryffindor bleachers, where a sullen looking Neville was staring at them.

“I don’t know anything. Come on let’s go talk to Neville.” Harry did not miss the slight blush that graced Hermione’s face at the mention of the timid boy. If Harry Potter had his way, his two best friends would soon be as happy as he was with Seamus.

~*~

**A/N:** I was thinking that I could continue this with a short on how Harry hooks Hermione and Neville up. Also, if there are any particular pairings you would like to see, feel free to tell me and I'll have Harry hook them up, too! I'll even figure out how Harry could hook up two people who are not his friends in canon or two teachers, student and teacher, etc... anything! 


End file.
